


Of Chocolate and Ale: A YumiKuri Oneshot (Ymir x Krista/Historia)

by liliabla



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliabla/pseuds/liliabla
Summary: Both Ymir and Krista have had less than conventional upbringings to say the least. Ymir having been stuck in pure titan form for decades, and Krista being raised in isolation on one of the Reiss family estates. Though neither of the two know the full details of the others’ lives in this respect. Needless to say, both girls are yet to experience some of the simple joys that life has to offer, like eating and drinking in a tavern.**Set in Wall Rose before the 850 breach**
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Ymir, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Of Chocolate and Ale: A YumiKuri Oneshot (Ymir x Krista/Historia)

***

“Are you sure this is okay Ymir?” asked Krista, who struggled to keep up with the girl’s lengthy strides.  
“No. That’s kind of the whole point” Ymir smirked as she continued to walk through the streets of the city.  
The two girls had deliberately skived off today’s training session, much to Krista’s displeasure. Ymir had put her up to this, as she often did when it came to things that Krista knew shouldn’t be done. But Krista struggled to say no to Ymir, as assertiveness just wasn’t in her nature. This was a consequence of that lack of assertiveness.  
“You didn’t even say what we’d be doing” she huffed, finally catching up to Ymir. “  
You can’t just tell me that you’re leaving and not expect me to come with you” she mumbles to herself, hoping Ymir was out of earshot.  
If Ymir heard, she didn’t make this known. “I didn’t tell you what we’d be doing because that takes the fun out of it. We’re almost there”. Krista noticed that this was one of the few times that Ymir appeared almost enthusiastic about something. She walked with purpose and an almost child-like impatience, as though having to wait any longer would drive her mad.

The two had ended up in the southernmost settlement of Wall Rose, the Trost District. Despite being one of the areas of the District most susceptible to attack from outside forces, there were rows of houses, merchant stalls, and even a small weathered tavern around the corner.Upon reaching the tavern Ymir stopped in her tracks, letting out a sigh of relief as she stretched.  
“My Lady Krista… after you” she says, giving a mocking bow while gesturing to the tavern door.  
“Don’t call me that Ymir.” Krista snapped, before registering the surprised look on Ymir’s face. Krista took a moment to quickly recollect herself, and feigned bashfulness instead. _It was only a joke_. She thought to herself. _Ymir doesn’t know. Nobody knows_.

Upon walking in, Krista noted that this tavern didn’t seem to have many patrons. Two men were sitting in the corner playing cards with one another, while a woman was serving them their drinks. All three looked up when they heard the door open though.  
Before Krista could say anything, Ymir spoke up. “Good Afternoon” she said with a smile, as she fastened her jacket bearing the logo of the Training Corps. To the average layman, the uniforms of the various sects blurred into one. As a result, people struggled to differentiate between those in training and those who had already graduated, which made issues relating to age virtually non-existent. If you wore the jacket, you were an adult.  
The serving woman ushered the two girls to a table on the opposite side of the room to the two men, which was just as well. Krista thought she could feel their eyes leering on her. 

“We’ll have two ales for now, if you could be so kind” Ymir stated to the serving girl, pulling out a small pouch from her back pocket. It landed with a satisfying clink on the table, the sound of a full purse being all too familiar to the woman, who took the purse with a small nod before scurrying off behind the bar. She returned to the girls not long afterwards, serving them their drinks before being called back by the two men.  
“This is what you had planned for today?” Krista tutted unimpressed “To skulk off into a tavern?”. She eyed her drink, the ale an unpleasant shade of brown. Ymir laughed, finding amusement in Krista’s attempts at cynicism.  
“You look so sweet when you’re trying to be skeptical, Krista” she cooed. “Trust me. It isn’t all that bad. It’s sweeter than you’d expect it to be. If I wanted to be mean I’d have given you a lager instead.”.  
Having heard this, Krista wrapped both of her hands around the glass before sipping gingerly. She squeezed her eyes shut and wrinkled her nose. Although she could taste the drinks sweetness, the bitterness appeared to win out. Ymir couldn’t help but gaze at her fondly, as she began to reach out into her jacket pocket. A few moments later she fished out a small package, wrapped up in brown paper that crinkled as Ymir placed it on the table. She opened it with dainty fingers, unfolding every carefully pressed corner one at a time. Inside the paper was around ten or so dark brown squares of varying sizes.  
“Maybe this will help. I bought it from a nearby stall the other day. The merchant I bought it from told me it’s called chocolate. He bought it from a vendor in Wall Sina. They eat it all the time apparently. Makes sense. It cost an arm and a leg…” she rambled. There was something about hearing her unfiltered thoughts that Krista found rather endearing.  
Ymir noticed Krista’s staring and found herself getting flustered. “Anyway. Here. Only the best for my Krista!” she said, pushing the wrapping paper towards her.  
“If you think I’ll fall for that again you’re dead wrong” Krista insisted, although her eyes didn’t leave the paper.  
“Oh come on Krista! I woke up at the crack of dawn yesterday to get these” Ymir whined, hoping to play on her heartstrings. “And hiding any kind of food from Sasha is a task and a half. Please just try one? Look. I’ll go first this time” she said before plucking a small brown square from the pile.  
“F-fine. We can both try it together. But if it tastes as bad as the ale I’m leaving.” Krista stammered, before grabbing one for herself. “3...2...1…” she said as both girls popped the chocolate into their mouths.  
Unlike the ale, the chocolate was more sweet than it was bitter. A welcome surprise after having to endure a few sips of the pale brown liquid. Although both girls had eaten it in different ways, they both shared the same excited expression in their eyes.  
“It’s good!” Krista decided, darting towards the parcel for another piece. Ymir chuckled at her eagerness before following in her stead. It was a different kind of sweetness to the ale, more apparent and less sharp. Krista would even go as far as describing it as tasting warm. The chocolate was finished by the end of the hour, with the two girls giddy from the sugar and flushed from the alcohol.

“I wish everyday could be like this” Ymir mused as she propped her face up with her hand, an elbow resting on the table. “Eating chocolate, drinking ale, spending time with you…” her voice faltered at the last part as she looked back at Krista.  
“I agree, it’s nice to spend time together outside of training” she responded with a warm smile. Ymir let out a small laugh at that. Her cheeks had become more rosy now, and Krista wasn’t how much the alcohol played a part in this. Ymir had stopped laughing now. She continued to stare at Krista intently, tilting her head to the side as though she were in deep thought about something.  
“Ymir-” Krista started, before the girl cut her off.  
“It’s funny Krista. We’re always so close to one another. Yet you always seem a million miles away...why is that?” Ymir pondered, staring off into the distance.  
Krista froze at that, her words hitched in her throat and unable to escape. A million and one thoughts ran across her mind at that moment, each one leading back to the same question: _should I tell Ymir?_  
“I suppose I'm hardly one to talk when it comes to these things” Ymir continued, resuming her monologue. “I’m no better than you when it comes to hiding. Not much better at all. Worse even”. The ale must have taken its toll, as she spoke as though Krista was no longer in the room.  
“Ymir, it’s getting dark. We should go before anyone realises where we are. The walk will sober you up” Krista said, her words snapping Ymir out of her stupor.  
“That’s my Krista. Forever the responsible one.” she beamed as she got up from the table, waiting for Krista to walk in front before trailing behind, waving to the serving girl as a sign of thanks.

***

That night Krista lay in her bed awake, eyes open as she stared at the ceiling trying to recall the interactions of the day. The pair of them had made it back to the Training Corps encampment. Ymir’s reflexes had been dulled by the ale, leading to some close calls. Ymir’s words seemed to echo through Krista’s mind.  
She turned around to her side, looking to see Ymir fast asleep in the bed next to hers. Krista couldn’t help but smile at how peaceful she looked. But the same question that she had asked herself earlier on had entered her mind yet again: _should I tell Ymir?_ But a more pressing question appeared to follow on from that: _what is it that Ymir is hiding?_ What was Ymir keeping from her, and how was it worse than the lie Krista was living herself?  
“I suppose we’re not too different to one another Ymir. Two versions of the same sort of thing...” Krista murmured softly, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy.  
_Like chocolate and ale._


End file.
